The Cure
by LemonPuddingz
Summary: Ever since they started dating, Yuki has been feeling a lot better than she used to feel with her sickness.  Everyone thinks it's because she's in love, and Jushiro seems to agree.


Written to the song "The Cure" by Jordin Sparks.

I brushed out my white hair and pulled it up into a bun with chopsticks. My eyes shined slightly brighter than they used to and I found myself humming a lot and even skipping. Things were definitely better now.

My steps were light and happy as I walked to my new division, which I was now lieutenant of. On the way, I ran into Anya and Neko who joined me as I continued on my way. "Looks like someone got laid," said Anya mischeviously.

"I did not," I said with a blush. "Ukitake-Taichou and I haven't been together long enough for that. It's only been a month."

"Only a month?" said Anya. "A lot can happen in a month."

"That's true Yuki" Neko chimed in. "Just look at Anya. Within a month she went from thinking she shouldn't rush into marrying to being engaged."

"We're not rushing it" I said. "Besides, one of us is always sick."

"You still look better though."

"I guess I do feel better" I said with a smile. "I may still be getting sick but even when I'm sick I'm not as sick as I used to be."

"That's good to hear" said Neko. She smiled. "Maybe love is the cure" she joked. "You started getting better right after you two got together."

"Yeah right" I laughed. I knew it wouldn't happen that way.

"What does Unohana-Taichou think of it?" asked Anya.

"She thinks it's love…" I mumbled. They laughed. "It's not funny. What if we break up? What if one of us got really sick because of it?"

"You two are in love. Don't worry about breaking up anytime soon" said Neko with a smile.

We reached the thirteenth division office and paused. "We should do something sometime" declared Anya.

"Triple date?" asked Neko.

"I don't know. Our boyfriends aren't the best of friends" I said, remembering the relationships between the three.

"They'll do it if it's for us" said Anya.

"Then let's do it" Neko cheered with a smile.

"A picnic would be nice" I thought aloud.

"That would be amazing. A picnic under the stars" added Anya.

"Don't ask today though. It will look too planned" Neko laughed.

I shook my head. "How about next Friday?"

"Works for me" they both replied at the same time.

"We should all get going" I said, looking towards the office.

"Yeah, we should" agreed Anya with a nod. Hugs were exchanged within the group and then we all parted ways to our different destinations.

I walked into the office and bowed. "Good morning, Ukitake-Taichou" I said cheerfully.

"I like your hair better down" he said without even looking up at me. I smiled and pulled the chopsticks out, allowing my hair to fall to my shoulders. He looked up and smiled at me. "That's better. You look much younger that way."

"Are you saying that you wish I was younger?" I accused as he stood up and walked over to me.

"Why would I say that?" he asked as he gave me a peck on the lips and hugged me.

"I don't know" I said into his shoulder. He chuckled and ran his fingers through my hair, fixing it in places and smoothing it down in others.

When he let me go, I hung on his body like a leech. He tried to walk away and ended up dragging me.

"I can't work with you hanging on me" he said with a smile.

"I know" I replied. "Maybe I want to make this hard on you."

"Then I won't go easy on you either."

Suddenly he sunk to the floor and grabbed my sides. I knew what was coming so I let go of him and tried to get away but I didn't have a chance before he pinned me down and started to tickle me.

"Stop… stop!" I cried out between laughs. He only tickled me harder making me laugh uncontrollably until a cough escaped me. Immediately, he sat up and pulled me to a sitting position.

"You okay?" he asked with a concerned look on his face.

"Yeah" I said as I panted and placed a hand on my chest.

"That's good" he said. He stood and then helped me up. "I'd feel horrible if I made you sick."

"It's fine. I've been better anyway."

He smiled and hugged me again. This time when he let go I did too and he strode across the room and sat in his desk. He pulled out a pile of papers and set it in front of him. "These are yours" he said. I nodded. Sometimes I forgot I was a lieutenant and that I had actual responsibilities. Maybe that was just how easy he was on me.

I walked over and pulled up a chair next to him. My mind silently prepared itself for the hours of work to come. I picked up my pen and began to write and sign things, realizing after the first sheet took five minutes that this was going to be a long day.

It was several hours later and about half of the stack of papers that I suddenly felt a little sick. I looked up at the clock, feeling a bit dizzy and I soon found that I couldn't read it. 'Oh no' I thought as I swayed a bit and felt the need to cough. My lungs couldn't resist the urge to expel what was in them and I began to cough up blood.

Ukitake-Taichou immediately took control of the situation and took me out of the chair. He put me on the floor and helped me sit up. Tears fell from my eyes. This was always extremely scary for me. Even if you did have it your whole life, the fear of death was real. He held a handkerchief to my mouth as usual and he hugged me to him.

"It's okay" he cooed as I coughed uncontrollably for a bit and then got it under control long enough to look at him before passing out.

I woke up in the softest bed I had ever been in. The pillows were more comfortable than any I had ever slept on. I immediately recognized Ukitake-Taichou's room and looked around. He wasn't there diligently watching me as usual. Usually he sat by the bedside and watched over me until I woke up.

I slowly turned over and laid my head sideways on the pillow. It smelled strangely like Ukitake-Taichou. My eyes fluttered open and I looked at what I was laying on. I squeaked and jumped when I saw that I was lying on top of Ukitake-Taichou and then fell off the bed. He hadn't been awake but he woke up quickly when he heard the thump and sat up. It took a moment for everything to calm down and then he noticed I was on the floor.

"Are you okay?" he asked as he reached down so I could take his hand.

"Yeah, I'm fine… just a little surprised" I said as I took his hand and allowed him to pull me back up onto my feet. Once on my feet, I tripped and fell into his lap. "Gomenasai, Ukitake-Taichou" I said as I sat up and supported myself with my hands on his chest. He gently repositioned me on his lap so we were both more comfortable and he put his arm around me to steady me.

"I know you want to show your respect but please call me Juushiro" he said with a smile.

I blushed and looked away from him. "Gomenasai, Juushiro" I said to correct myself.

He put a hand under my chin and turned my face back to him. "It's fine. Do you feel better than last night?"

"Yeah, I feel much better."

"That's good" he smiled calmly. "You fell asleep on me and I didn't want to try and wake you."

"Thanks for taking care of me" I smiled. "I always get scared when that happens."

"You don't need to be scared" he said and he took my hand. "I promised to keep you safe and I intend to keep that promise."

"I know" I said as I looked at our hands thoughtfully. "Juushiro?"

"Hmm?"

"Right after we got together… did you start feeling better?"

"What do you mean?"

"Did you start to get sick less? Maybe even felt better sooner."

"Yes, I did" he said.

"Oh." I couldn't stop the disappointment in my voice.

"Is there a problem with that?"

"No" I said, backing away from him slightly and looking up at him. "It's just that… I've been feeling a lot better and I was wondering if it was just me because maybe I was getting better and we could use my sudden recovery to find a cure."

He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me into a sweet and innocent kiss. It lasted for what felt like forever before he withdrew and left me stunned. "How are you feeling now?"

A moment of silence passed between us and in that moment it came to me that he was making the same statement as everyone else had. "I feel better, but you know it's not a cure."

"I know" he said with a nod. "But we both know it could be a long time before something real comes along."

I nodded. "They may never find a way to fix it. I know. I understand." I looked up at him and smiled. "I understand what you're getting at too. It's the same thing everyone else gets at. I feel better around you and with you and I don't get sick as much… but it's not true. We're not getting better."

Shock clouded his eyes. "Whoever said we weren't actually getting better?" he asked.

"Well… I um… they…"

"No one said that we aren't getting better. Maybe we are, maybe we aren't, but we can't deny that we're both feeling better now." He usual contented smile returned to his face. "It may not be permanent but if we make each other feel better we shouldn't waste it." He leaned forward and kissed me quickly again. "You told me once that you wished for a cure. Let me grant your wish. I'll be your cure."

My eyes widened and then I smiled. "I couldn't want anything more." I rested my head on his chest and closed my eyes, listening to the harmony of his breathing and heartbeat. Maybe everyone else was right. For now, at least, love would be the cure.


End file.
